I see you
by sweetcupcakes123
Summary: Willow was a pretty normal teenager. Hated high school. blah blah blah normal stuff. But she believes in the fairy tales told to her as a child. No matter how much everyone tells her she needs to grow up and get her head out of the clouds she never listens
1. Meeting

I walk to my window and look out. It never snows here. It is just frost most of the time. The only time I have ever seen snow was that one time in kindergarden when we had 1 snow day and I built a snow bunny. That was also the day I found out I wanted to be an artist. But that was when I was 5. It has been 12 years and it still hasn't snowed. I go put on my thick pants and knee high boots. A frost blue long sleeve shirt and a black short sleeved shirt over that. I brush the tangles out of my un-naturaly curly hair, grab my book bag and walk down stairs. Mom travels alot due to her job. So I usualy have the house to my self. I pop some rasberry poptarts in the toaster and start the coffee. I make sure my phone is charged and my laptop. I put my laptop in it's personal bag along with my phone. I go make my coffee and grab my pop tarts. As I down my coffee and pop tarts I make sure I have all my homework. I do as usual. I grab my grey hoodie and red beanie. As I swing my bag over my shoulder and grab my laptop bag I walk outside. It is cold but I like it. I have always enjoyed the winter weather. A gust of wind blows my hair in my face. I smile. I have always believed in the stories and myths told to me when I was little. Like Santa, The Tooth Fairy, The Easter Bunny, The Sandman, and of course Jack Frost. My parents always said "Don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose now do we." I smile at the memory but my smile quickly fades when the other memory comes into my brain. Mom and Dad fighting and I just wanted it to end. But not the way it did. Not court. Not having to choose between my mother and my father. I wipe an almost frozen tear off my cheek as I hurry to school. I run to my first class. Art. It goes by to quickly and soon the only 2 classes I have left are English and Math. I sigh as I walk to my seat in the front of the class. After pure hell I am once again free. I run out of school before everyone else. That was the last day. Last day before Winter Break. I laugh as I run home. So glad to not have to back there for a few weeks. I lay on my bed and fall asleep. It's dark and cold. I am the only spot of light for what looks like miles. I can feel my knees begin to shake. I try to walk but my legs won't move. The darkness is seeping into the little bit of light I had. I try to cry out but as the darkness washes over me I cant move or talk or anything. "Now my dear is that any way to treat my gift to you?" I look around but I don't see anybody. I try to cry out again but still nothing. "If you stop struggling it will stop hurting." I can hear him chuckle as I try to claw what ever is on me off of my skin. At long last I give up and I just lay down and cry. I can feel something grab hold of my wrists and drag me. I muster all the strength I had and try my hardest to pull away. But who ever or what ever has me is strong and I'm to weak to care anymore. Then I wake up. I'm in a cold sweat and I quickly get into pajamas. I open my two windows and let the cold air in. I look at my wrist's they are red like someone had been pulling me. I shiver at the thought of the nightmare. I wish mom were here right now. She always knew how to make me feel better. I go to my window and see the moon. I smile when I realize it's a full moon today. I can see the man in the moon more clearly tonight. I close my eye's and wish. "Please give me a sign that it'll get better please." I sigh I knew it was silly to wish on the moon. But the moon was the only thing that I really felt watched out for me. Which I know is silly. Just as I turn away a gust of wind knocks all my papers out of the window facing the woods. I yelp and quickly get dressed again and run at top speed outside. I run into the woods not caring where I'm going. I stop as my papers land on a frozen lake. I stop in my tracks. I didn't even know I had a lake back here. I step onto the ice and slip a little but soon im back up on my feet. I inch toward my papers when another gust of wind puts them back on shore and leaves me in the middle of the frozen lake. I sigh as I turn around and start to slide back. But, a noise stops me in my path. The ice is cracking. I don't move. When I do try it cracks more. I bite my bottom lip as I wishper a goodbye and the ice breaks. The cold water is freezing my limbs and I feel like I can't move. I hold my breath as long as I can when I feel my lungs can take no more of it I open my mouth. The icy water runs into my lungs as I try to breathe. Then blackness. I can feel my body sinking. Then I am out in the freezing air again. "Come on please don't be dead come on come on." I black out again. But this time when I wake up there are more voices. "Jack what have you done to this poor girl?!" "NOTHING I SWEAR!" "Yeah I highly doubt that mate" "Why don't you believe me? all I did was blow her paper out the window and she had to go chasing after them and she went out on the frozen lake to get them and then I blew them onto the shore but then the ice around her began to crack she said some thing about the man in the moon and how if this was what he meant by getting better than thank you then she fell in." "Jack did you ever happen to look what was on those papers?" "No why?" "Because mate she drew us, Look here is you, then North, then Tooth, Sandy, and Me, Jack she believes in us and look how old she is she has to be around 17 or 16 and she believes mate" "Bunnymund is right Jack you have to make up for this" "How she isn't going to believe us when she wakes up" "If she wakes up mate" "Don't say that you sorry excuse for a easter bunny" "Aw the brave little fridge has a crush?" "WA-WHAT!" "Jack you have to save her, Tooth and Sandy aren't here so you can't get them to help you, We could help you but we don't know how your on your own". I can hear 2 pairs of feet walk away as the boy sighs. He lays his head on my stomach. "How am I sopose to save you when I'm sure your proboly already dead." I giggle and I can feel him sit straight up. "Who's there?" I try to hold in a giggle. But it burst out anyway. He looks at me my eyes are open now. I was to weak to open them the past 30 minutes. His gaze softens as he looks at me. I try to sit up but he pushes me back down. "You need to rest, your not strong enough yet." I nod and lay back down. "Hey um did you hear any of what was said a-" "Yes" He blushes as he looks down at the floor. "Look I'm sorry I blew your papers to that lake and caused you to be asleep for 2 days." "I'VE BEEN ASLEEP FOR 2 DAYS!" I sit straight up and jump off the table. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I HAVE TO GET BACK HOME!" "Hey you can't your still to weak wait how are you standing?" "No time to explain just get me home please Jack." He nods and walks to a room. "Here put on some dry clothes." He hands me a navy blue hoodie. I pull it over what I'm already wearing. He rolls his eyes when I realize he doesn't have a shirt on. I blush as I stare at my feet. I hear him walk toward him and hug me. "Hold on to me." I wrap my arms around his waist and soon my feet are off the ground. I look down and find that we are flying. I cling tighter onto his waist and bury my face in his stomach. He is ice cold but he is warmer than the air we are passing through. After a couple of couple of minutes My feet land on the ground. As I look around we are behind my house. I let go of him and turn toward my house. I smile. I turn to tell him thank you but he is already gone. I frown when I realize I still have his hoodie. _Well Jack if you want your hoodie back your gonna have to come get it._ I smirk and run to my house to take a shower. I lay back down in bed. I close all my windows and lock them. Makeing sure nothing gets in or out tonight. I wake up the next morning. No nightmares. I quickly run around the house cleaning it up a bit. Then after I'm done I hear a knock on my door. I open it to find Mom. She lays her suit cases down and hugs me. "Oh Willow I missed you." I smile she if finnaly back. Well at least for now at least.

Jack's POV

I look down at her running into her house. When I realize she still has my jacket. I panic and fly toward her house at top speed. I try to open her window's but there all locked. I sigh and wait on the roof. I fall asleep but all I see is her smiling face. Her grey blue eyes that match the color of a snow day sky. Her red blush when she realized I gave her my jacket. Her hugging onto my waist as we flew. Her Her HER! She was all I saw. Why can't I get her out of my head. What is wrong with me?! Is it some kind of human disease? I wake up to the sun light right on me. I get up and look to see if she is awake yet. But she isn't home. I sigh "I sleep she slips right by me but if I don't dream I can see her face" I fly back to the North Pole no sence in wasting time here. As I get away from her house I feel like I'm leaving my other half of me. I land in the middle of the elves and try to ask them were North is. But , of course they are no help. I walk into his office to find them. North, Bunnymund, Tooth, and Sandy. Tooth blushes a bright red as she realizes I'm not wearing a shirt. She flies out and shuts the door as she goes. "Hey why didn't you guys tell me you were having a meeting?" "Because Jack we are worried about you" "Why North I am perfectly fine." "Sandy didn't give you those dreams Jack but he did see them." "What dre-" I stop dead in my tracks they saw my dreams. They saw what I was thinking. But if Sandy didn't give me those dreams who did? "Aw look at that Jack is blushing mate" I walk out of the office and out to the top of the moutain. I just need time to think right I'll be over this whole Willow thing it just takes time. Wait how do I know her name? She does kinda look like a willow. The way her hair looked like Willow branches swaying in the wind when we were flying. I blush. Why do I care so much about this human. WHY WHY WHY WHY!?


	2. Angle

Mom and I drive to the mall. For some reason as I look up at the sky and I see a bird fly off I feel like my other half was with that bird. I sigh as me and Mom get out of the car and walk to the entry doors. "Hey Willow when did you get that sweat shirt I like it." I look down to find I'm still wearing Jack's jacket. "I don't remember Mom." She just laughs as we walk in. I buy three new pairs of pants, five new shirts, a new pair a snow boots and converse, A couple of fairytale and mythology books, new drawing pencils, and a new sketch book. As we leave I open the mall doors to find snow flakes. I drop my bags and run out. A snow flake lands on my nose and I giggle. Mom grabs the bags I dropped and puts them in the car. She looks at her watch and motions me to the car. My smile quickly fades as I realize it is time. She drives me home and puts my bags on the living room floor. "Goodbye Willow I'll be back in a couple of months I promise." I hug her back and nod. I cry into her shoulder and she rubs my hair. I stand outside and wave goodbye as she drives away. I turn around and walk back inside. It starts getting dark so I lock the door. When I turn around in a flash of light there are 4 people standing in my living room. One a giant bunny, One looks like Santa, Some sort of fairy peacock girl, and a short little guy who looks to be made of sand. My brain starts working when it clicks. They are The Easter Bunny, Santa, The Tooth Fairy, and The Sandman. Then Santa comes toward me. "Willow we need you please come with us." "Okay." They all look at me like I'm crazy. "What? you asked I'm not gonna say no." They all shrug as a big fluffy hand grabs me and throws me in a sack. Then a flury of sound I hit a floor. As I come out I'm once again in the place where I met Jack. I smile as a couple of elves run past me. I see a couple of yeti's go behind a big wooden door. I look around to make sure no one is around yet. I hurry after them and slip in as they shut the door. I giggle as I turn around. I smile widely as I look around. Toys, A giant globe, everything I could have ever dreamed of. I see a candy apple red guitar and run toward it. I snatch one from the yeti pile and run back to where my sack is. As I look around no one is there. I find a chair and sit in the right position to play and make sure it's in tune. I play a few notes before I start.

**_"The stars lean down to kiss you and I lay awake and miss you. Pour me another glass of atmosphere. If I sleep you slip right by me If I don't dream you won't find me. I'll write another letter dear cause I wish you were here. I'll watch the night turn light blue but it's not the same without you. Cause it takes two to whisper silence isn't so bad till I look at my hands and feel sad because the spaces between my finger are right where your's fit perfectly.I'll fine repose in new ways though I haven't slept for two days because cold dangla chills me to the bone. But drenched in Vanilla Twilight I'll sit on the lab floor all night waist deep in thought cause when I think of you I don't feel so alone. As many times as I blink I'll think of you tonight. I'll think of you tonight. I'll think of you tonight. When tired eyes get brighter and heavy wings get lighter benethe the sky I'll feel alive again. And I'll forget the world that I knew when I'm re united with you. Oh if my voice could reach back through the past I'd whisper in your ear. You know I'll always be here."_**

I smile to my self as I open my eye's to find Santa, Bunnymund, Tooth, Sandy, and Jack all staring at me. I blush a bright red as I lay the guitar down and hide under the table. Tooth comes and gets me out. "Sweetie that was really good did you write that your self." "K-Kinda I guess." I can feel Jack's stares and then when I peek a look at him. He blushes and hide's his face as we both turn to face away from each other. I can hear Bunnymund snicker as he nudges Jack toward me and Sandy comes and pushes me toward Jack. North just kinda watches as Tooth get's jealous and flys into another room. As Bunnymund gives Jack a little kick Jack falls forward and onto me. We both just kinda lay there bright red before he realizes I still have his hoodie on. "Hey uh Willow could I mabey have my uh sweater back. I look down to see his sweater. I blush and nod in agreement and take it off and hand it to him. He blushes at my shirt underneath. I had forgotten to take my pajama shirt off so I was wearing a I love yoshi shirt. That was a little to tight. Mom always yelled at me about how I need to get rid of it. But I care for it to much to let it go. I go get the guitar and hand it back to North. "Sorry I took it I got a little excited." He chuckles "It's ok think of it as an early christmas present." I smile and nod. Sandy show's me to my room. I thank him and shut my doors. I go to my bed which is by a window. I open the window and start to play.

**_Whisper's in the dark. Steal a kiss and you'll break my heart. Curl your toes and pick your clothes. Learn your lesson leave me whole. Spare my sins for the hour I was to slow to depart. I'm a cad but I'm not a fraud. I'll set out to serve the lord. And my heart was colder when you've gone. And I lost my head but found the one that I love under the sun. Under the sun. Fingers tap into what you were once. And I'm worried that I blew my only chance._**

I sigh. I love this song but for some reason I feel it describes right now in my life. I hear North yell something about a feast. I open my book bag to find all the things I had just bought. I smile. Mom made sure I was prepared for anything. I grabbed one of my new shirts and switched it out for my yoshi shirt. When I open the door I find Sandy and Jack waiting. I punch both in the arm. "No eavsdropping." They both rub their hair and follow me as I walk down the stairs. I follow North's and Bunnymund's voice yelling about carrots or something. They see me and stop for some reason. I look down at what I'm wear pretty normal. Red plaid skinny jeans, A black shirt with black felt roses, and my black converse. I touch my hair still pretty straight for now. "What?" They all snap of whatever it was. Then tooth comes flying in. I turn and I just gawk at her. She was wearing a dress. That looked like something Jack if he were girl would wear. She flys in and sits were I sopose she is sopose to sit. "What guy's I found this in the closet in my room thought I would try it on you guy's like it?" We all kinda shake our heads and sit down. I sit next to Sandy. He smiles at me. I smile back. I feel like I know him from somewhere. Like a brother I never had. Jack sits in the empty seat beside me. We both smile at each other. Then I see Tooth's expression out the corner of my eye. Wait is she jealous of me?! Why me I'm just Willow a normal teenager. I sigh and look up. North has his hand's up talking to someone. Then I see it. It was the moon. "What do you mean the next guardian is in this room it's only the four of us and a human." As I sit there and stare up at the moon the light that was on North is moving over to me. It stops on me and hear someone. "Hello Willow please don't be afraid, I am here to help. As you have proboly guessed I am the Man In The Moon. I just need you to know. You are an Angle. The Angles were only ever used by me. They were all killed off by Pitch. Or at least so I thought. He must have left one. I suspect that that angle was your father. When he got a divorce with your mother he wasn't thinking. He is dead now. But his only regret was not telling you in person. But back to you sorry. There are various types of Angles. You my dear are the Angle of Seasons. You can control the weather of all 4 seasons." "But I thought that was Jack's job." "Indeed it is but you also have that power you have everything Jack has and more But my dear you are the last Angle be safe and watch out for Pitch please." As the light fades I come back into reality. They are all just staring at me. "What did Man in Moon tell you?" "That I was the Angle of the Seasons." They all gawk at me. "There hasn't been an Angle in 300 years how can she be an Angle." "My father was an Angle of I don't know what." They are all still gawking at me. "So I guess that means The Man In The Moon no longer has a purpose for me huh?" "No he want's me to work along side you. Ya know help you and stuff." I smile at him. He blushes and goes back to his food. "So you little ankle bitter we still don't know about you, Why don't you tell us." "Ok, I guess Well My full name is Willow Sky Love yes I know weird name but hey what can you do. When I was 6 my mom and dad got divorced. They use to fight alot. My mom works all the time. Her job makes her have to travel all the time. So I rarely ever see her. When I turned 16 I got a tatto though she still doesn't know about it. My life has been pretty normal up in till now which I'm grateful I hated my old life." They all kinda have this look on their face I'm sure if it's pity or something else. When fiannly Tooth breaks the silence. "What's a tatto?" I stand up and lower the neck of my shirt showing black words. She read them out loud. "Don't let your mother, your father, the moon ever decide what you do your life belongs to you, you are meant for something different."

**Jack's POV **

I look at her. She is the new guardian. She will help me. I can spend more time with her. Get to know her more. But I have think no matter what I do she will always think of me as that boy that almost killed me. I sigh and go back to eating. She sit's back down and nudges my arm. I ignore it but she does it again. This time I look at her hand she has a peice of paper in her hand. I take it and open it under the Jack sorry if you can't read this but I really want to talk to you in private can you meet me tonight on the balcony please thanks :) -Willow

I blush at the note but quickly write some thing on the back. Ok I don't know when I'll be there but just wait for me please -Jack. She smiles at it and nods when the both look up no one noticed what we were doing. I smile at her and she smiles back this time we kept our heads up. I felt complete around her. Yet I don't know why.


End file.
